apa arti sebuah nama?
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Luffy memilih nama terbaik untuk hal terbaik dalam hidupnya berdasarkan hal terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.


**Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda

Fic Luhan ini tribute untuk Wind Scarlett, penggemar hardcore dari pairing ini. Idenya juga dari dia. Semoga cerita humor ini gak berasa suram. Terima kasih fic Zona nya, sekalipun mengerikan.

* * *

Sudah sejak dua jam lalu Hancock masuk rumah sakit bersalin. Kini Luffy sedang duduk di kursi menunggu dokter keluar dengan kabar baik. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan Sanji yang mondar-mandir sejak dua jam lalu. Ia terlihat gelisah dan sesekali berdecak sambil memandangi pintu ruang persalinan kemudian menggaruk kepalanya sambil bergumam kesal dan kembali mondar-mandir.

"Usopp, lihat, lantai tempat Sanji mondar-mandir sejak tadi sekarang terlihat bersih berkilap." Luffy menunjuk ke lantai.

Tapi Usopp malah marah, "Malah bergurau? Gak salah, nih?! Harusnya kamu yang mondar-mandir!"

"Kenapa aku harus mondar-mandir?" tanya Luffy, polos.

"Hancock, sudah dua jam dia di dalam sana, tidak ada kabar sama sekali ... dia belum makan tadi, apakah dia punya cukup energi untuk melahirkan?" Sanji terlihat cemas.

"Ini istrinya siapa, suaminya siapa, yang panik siapa?" Bagi Usopp sekarang dunia sedang berjungkir balik.

"Cuma melahirkan. Sebentar juga keluar." Jawab Luffy, santai.

"Luffy, ketika perempuan melahirkan, dia bertaruh nyawa." tegur Nami yang juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hancock. "apalagi istrimu itu sudah kepala tiga. Pasti sudah sulit."

"Kepalanya masih satu ..." cepat-cepat Luffy terkena jitakan Sanji, "Jangan menyela ucapan Nami-swan, brengsek!" kemudian dengan lembut ia berkata pada Nami, "Silakan lanjutkan, Nami-swan..."

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja kok."

"Nami-swan pintar sekali. Kalau Nami-swan jadi guruku, aku akan senang sekali, aku akan memperhatikan Nami-swan kembar tanpa berpaling sedikitpun..."

Seperti biasa, ketika ucapan Sanji mulai mesum, akan ada yang menyeletuk ringan namun cukup jelas, "Najis."

Dan seperti yang selalu terjadi, Sanji akan menegur orang itu penuh energi pembunuh, "apa katamu?! Coba bilang sekali lagi, brengsek!"

"Memang najis, aku harus bilang bagus?"

"Cabut kembali ucapan kotormu itu, begok! Kalau iri, bilang saja sendiri!"

"Lebay!"

Dan seperti biasa, Nami menjewer kedua makhluk yang selalu bertengkar itu sambil mengomel, "Kalian sudah gila yah? Ini rumah sakit dan ada perempuan yang melahirkan, jangan bertengkar! Kalian berdua sama saja!"

akhirnya Dokter pun keluar juga dari ruang bersalin. Dia langsung dikerumun oleh para kru yang penasaran apakah bayinya sehat, lelaki atau perempuan, bagaimana keadaan Hancock, dan apakah boleh melihat celana dalamnya?

"Tenang, tenang, saudara-saudara." Dokter sampai melangkah mundur atas antusiasme mereka, terpikir untuk masuk kembali ke ruang bersalin. Setelah para Mugiwara menjadi tenang, dokter bertanya, "Yang mana suaminya?"

Si Dokter melirik pada orang seperti Franky, yang sepertinya secara fisik mampu mengimbangi nyonya yang sedang bersalin di dalam. Namun melihat dari kecemasan di wajah, tampaknya seorang pemuda dengan setelan hitam dan rambut pirang juga memiliki kemungkinan sebagai suami Boa Hancock. Namun semua orang membuka jalan untuk Monkey D Luffy yang masih berjongkok di atas bangku ruang tunggu persalinan seperti seekor monyet.

Dokter menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, setengah tidak percaya pemuda yang terlihat masih seperti bocah ini bisa ... oh, well, cinta memang aneh, tidak mengenal batas. Dan sebagai dokter, dia tidak ada dalam posisi menghakimi, ini bukan urusannya. "Baiklah, tuan ..."

"Monkey D Luffy!" sahut si pemilik nama dengan cepat.

"Monkey D Luffy, selamat, bayi anda laki-laki, lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Istri anda pun berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Luffy menyengir, kembali dijitak oleh Sanji, "Istrimu bertaruh nyawa melahirkan anakmu ke dunia dan reaksimu hanya begitu saja?"

"Memangnya harus bagaimana?"

"Menagislah terharu!"

"Hee?" mendengarnya saja sudah malas.

Dokter mengajak Luffy masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan, di sana telah menunggu Hancock sambil menggendong putranya bersama sang pujaan hati yang sedang menyusu dalam damai. Melihat suaminya muncul, Hancock tersenyum berseri-seri, "Luffy, ini anak kita. Tampangnya bloon, persis sekali dengan kamu."

Luffy pun mendekat untuk mengecek. Hancock benar, tampangnya bodoh dan tidak berkarakter. Standar bayi umum yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan ada lagi kemiripannya yang lain, nafsu konsumsinya besar.

"Senangnya dia lahir dengan sehat."

"Luffy, beri dia nama."

"aku?"

Hancock mengangguk. "Sebaiknya anak pertama kamu yang beri nama."

Luffy menggaruk rambutnya, merasa pusing ketika ia memutar otaknya mencari sebuah nama untuk anaknya yang baru lahir.

"Beri nama yang kamu sukai saja. apapun." dukung Hancock.

"Umm ... Meat D Daging."

Mendengar itu Hancock jatuh pingsan dan para petugas medis segera menghampirinya untuk memberi pertolongan yang diperlukan. Dokter mengusir Luffy keluar ruangan untuk sementara waktu.

"Kenapa dia sampai pingsan?"

"Entahlah, mungkin di nama yang kuberi untuk anakku ada hakinya."

"Kok bisa?"

"Memangnya kamu beri nama apa?"

Luffy menyebut nama itu sekali lagi. Berakhir dengan jitakan Sanji yang lain, "Goblok! Pantas saja dia pingsan!"

"Untuk memberi nama seorang anak, kamu harus memberikan nama yang mengandung harapan di dalamnya. Jangan main-main dengan nama, nama itu akan melekat dalam diri seseorang untuk selamanya. Kasihanilah anakmu!" tegur Nami dengan serius.

Robin tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah buku tebal, "Kapten, ini buku nama-nama bayi, carilah nama untuk anakmu."

Hancock dipindah ke ruang inap dan kini dia sudah kembali baikan. "Jadi, Luffy, sudah kau pikirkan nama untuk bukti persatuan cinta kita ini?"

"Yap. Setelah berdiskusi dengan teman-temanku, aku memutuskan untuk menamai nama pertama dengan nama hewan, seperti ayahku, Dragon, aku Monkey, anakku adalah Beef!"

Hancock mulai merasa panas dingin sekarang, berdebar-debar menunggu nama lengkapnya, "lalu, belakangnya?"

"Tengahnya sudah pasti D. Sedangkan belakangnya haruslah nama yang mengandung harapan di dalamnya. aku berharap anakku nanti bahagia, maka kunamai dia Beef D Steak!"

Hancock kehilangan kesadaran dan para tim medis kembali mengusir Luffy dari ruangan sementara mereka bekerja untuk menyelamatkan kesehatan Hancock.

"aku sudah bilang, jangan 'Steak'! Brengsek! kamu tidak sayang istri, ha?!" Sanji tak henti-hentinya menjitak kepala Luffy yang elastis seperti karet, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti samsak.

"aku suka steak sapi. Itu makanan yang sangat enak, itu hal terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia ini, seperti anakku." Luffy berusaha membela diri.

"Luffy bukan begitu, kamu pilih satu nama yang ada di buku ini! Pilih! Pilih nama yang sungguh-sungguh nama!" Nami menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu nama tanpa sengaja.

Ketika Hancock sudah kembali siuman, dengan sabar dan senyum berseri-seri yang sama, ia kembali merajuk suaminya, "aku bukannya tidak suka nama itu ... tapi menurutku jangan 'Steak', itu tidak baik untuk nama manusia."

"Sirloin?"

"ah, jangan, suamiku sayang..."

"Tenderloin?"

"ah, jangan, suamiku ..."

"Cordonbleu?"

"ah, jangan..."

"Grilled?"

"ah ..." Hancock sungguh sudah sekuat tenaga bertahan, namun dia kembali pingsan.

Sedih melihat istrinya pingsan terus, akhirnya Luffy mengalah dan menyebut nama yang tadi ditunjuk Nami, "Craig?"

Ketika tim medis hendak mengusir Luffy, Hancock akhirnya terbangun bagai disentuh malaikat dari surga. Ia terlihat bersinar-sinar sekarang dan menyebut nama anaknya dengan kelegaan. "Beef D Craig ... syukurlah ..."

"akhirnya dia mendapatkan nama yang manusiawi!"

Hancock dan tim medis terharu dan menyebut nama tersebut berulang-ulang, memujanya seperti memuja dewa. Mereka meletuskan confeti dan memberi selamat pada Hancock dan putranya. Kini suster sudah tega menuliskan nama bayi itu dalam kartu kelahiran.


End file.
